Unless
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Special fict for Bleach: Viva Fest Agustus!  Telepati yang terjadi dapat menghubungkan kedua koordinat yang terpisah, meski latar belakang koordinat itu berbeda. Walau masih ada pengecualian dan pengenadaian tentang keduanya.  Please read n review!


= **Unless** =

**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

Unless © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Pair: **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez** x **Sode no Shirayuki** (Owner x Power)

Rate: K+

Genre: _Nothing that special—romance._

_Setting _:**_ future, Soul Society _ - _AU_**.  
.

* * *

Sudut perpotongan dinding membentur pandangan sang pangeran bermanik mata biru. Gundah—menyebar dan menyeruak ke beberapa orang yang ada di sampingnya—Grimmjow. Tak jelas apa yang sedang dipandangnya. Ia merindukan masa-masa bertarung—bersimbah darah—dan melihat onggokan tubuh yang tak lagi lengkap.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Menyelaraskan hembusannya dengan detik yang berdetak kuat—sekuat detakan jantungnya. Meresapi ingatan akan wajah-wajah yang terus mengemis akan nyawa untuk kehidupan yang begitu berharga.

Ia bangkit dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ruang terbuka. Dari celah pintu terlihat benda yang berpendar indah. Ia tarik daun pintu sampai terbuka sempurna. Angin semilir lantas memaksa masuk dan menerjang tubuh kekarnya.

Memikirkan beberapa pertarungan yang pernah menghampirinya membuat ia cukup puas akan rindunya pada pergulatan sampai mati itu. Didongakkannya rahang bawahnya ke arah arus terlihat jelas apa saja benda yang ada disana. Namun ada satu yang menyita perhatiannya—bulan.

Seulas senyum terbentuk. Rasa damai membelenggunya. Terbayang paras sesosok wanita yang sempat ada dalam mimpinya. Wajah polos yang terlihat rapuh.

Penasaran mulai mengejarnya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" gumam Grimmjow pelan—seolah berbisik tepat di telinga sang pendengar.

Seperti seharusnya, tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia mengingat satu nama, tapi bukan itu yang ia ingin cari tahu. Melainkan sesosok wanita yang setia menjadi kekuatan sang pemilik nama yang ia ingat.

"Siapa nama gadis pendek itu? Ru…" Ia masih menebak-nebak. Tapi sudah cukup dekat dengan nama yang sebenarnya malas ia ingat.

WUUSH!

Kembali angin menjamah tubuhnya. Memberi sensasi dingin sampai ke sum-sum tulang. Setiap mengingat sosok itu perasaan misterius membuatnya kebingungan.

Cantik.

Sederhana.

Menghanyutkan. Begitu, kah?

"Ternyata orang itu… Kuchiki Rukia. Cih! Gadis pendek! Tapi siapa ya, nama yang satu lagi?"

DEG!

Wajahnya memerah. Tak pernah seperti ini. Masih kebingungan—mencari jawaban yang tepat akan penantian dari pertanyaannya. Dadanya mulai sesak. Tangan kanannya terus memukul-mukul bagian yang terasa penuh itu.

"_Sial! Tidak juga berkurang, tak juga lebih baik dari sebelumnya_," bentak Grimmjow dalam hati.

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Kantuk merengkuhnya. Ia mengacak sebagian rambutnya yang semula memang agak jabrik. Begitu bosan dengan ketidakjelasan perasaannya—Grimmjow memutuskan membiarkan perasaan itu pergi tanpa bekas. Semoga.

* * *

Pegal!

"Akh, beberapa hari ini cukup melelahkan, ya," Rukia berbisik pada Zanpakutou-nya—Shirayuki.

Rukia menepis peluhnya yang hampir jatuh. Memang beberapa minggu terakhir akan diadakan pelatihan besar-besaran.

Punggung bajunya banjir akan keringat yang terus mengucur. Ia mengambil posisi pada pohon terdekat. Menyandarkan badan mungilnya pada batang yang berdiameter lebih dari satu kali ukuran uluran tangannya.

"Rukia-sama, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Rukia terlihat sedikit khawatir. Mengingat peristiwa yang lalu, ia merasa harus lebih perhatian pada Zanpakutounya. Jera akan pemberontakan Zanpakutou waktu itu.

"Beberapa waktu terakhir aku selalu teringat seseorang. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu siapa dia. Saat aku sendirian, kadang suaranya serasa memanggil namaku. Bahkan aku selalu berada dalam mimpinya. Entah itu nyata atau tidak," ucap Shirayuki panjang lebar pada _Master_-nya itu.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Rukia sambil memposisikan Zanpakutounya di rerumputan di sekitarnya. "Orang itu… apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya juga?"

"Ah… penampilannya agak lain. Maksudku… terlihat berbeda saja." Shirayuki yang sekarang keluar dari singgasananya hanya duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hei, ada apa?" Rukia menyibak rambut berwarna dasar _Lace Agate _itu—mencari sesuatu yang mungkin salah. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah sang Shirayuki bersemu merah.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu," jawab Shirayuki dengan agak gugup. "…" Diam membelenggunya. Seolah menahannya mengeluarkan apapun yang hendak ia katakan. Semua jadi campur aduk, hingga semua yang ia ingin lakukan terasa tak terarah.

"Akh, maksudmu Ichigo? Dia, kan agak berbeda," tebak Rukia sambil menginstruksikan tangan dan jarinya membentuk sebuah rambut yang jabrik sambil terus melebarkan bingkai matanya.

"Bukan!" jawab Shirayuki, langsung. Tentu saja, kalau pun orang yang ia maksud adalah Ichigo ia pasti sudah sangat mengenalnya. Tak perlu menganggapnya orang asing lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Rambutnya berwarna biru muda cerah, senada dengan manik matanya," terang Shirayuki sambil terus menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat pasi.

Rukia terkesiap. Ia melihat sebuah kilasan. Namun tak tertebak dengan jelas. Apa ini yang disebut orang kebanyakan sebagai… telepati?

Mata Rukia terlihat meredup. Ia mulai berfirasat. Perasaan tak jelas mulai mengganggunya. Orang yang Shirayuki katakan adalah orang yang cukup ia kenal. Orang itu pernah hampir membunuhnya.

"_Apa akan ada perang lain?" _batinnya menebak. Ia mulai melamunkan beberapa hal. Shirayuki yang baru saja menyadari tingkah _Master_-nya yang sedikit aneh mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa? Rukia-sama kelelahan?" Shirayuki mendekati Rukia—menyentuh dahi Rukia dan meresapi suhunya. Ia tak mendapati adanya kejanggalan, hanya saja yang bisa ia tangkap: Rukia sedang berada di tengah masalah yang entah apa.

Jeda memisahkan komunikasi di antara mereka, namun Rukia langsung berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Akh, ya. Aku sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke bentuk semula. Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan sampai _shinigami _lain melihatmu. Bisa-bisa aku yang kerepotan mengurus _Senbonzakura _dan _Hyourinmaru _yang tak pernah akur itu," perintah Rukia dengan cepat. Shirayuki hanya bisa terkekeh seorang diri sambil bersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya yang agak panjang.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, Rukia-sama. Semenjak peristiwa itu kami dilarang menunjukkan wujud asli kami, bukan? Aku tentu tidak akan seceroboh itu."

"Ayolah, aku serius. Jadi cepat, sekarang saja."

"Haha, iya… iya."

Dengan langkah cepat Rukia menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan-jalan yang ada di sekitar distrik tempat pelatihan. Langkah kecil mendominasi ekspresinya yang tak jua lebih baik. Ia memendam pemikirannya. Apapun perkiraan yang dapat mewakili keadaannya sekarang bisa jadi lebih buruk dari pada yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

Fajar menyongsong, memunculkan semburat hangat yang lembut. Saat sebagian orang masih terlelap dalam nyamannya tempat tidur dan panas sang selimut seorang Grimmjow telah terlebih dulu mengambil kesadaran penuh. Tak perlu berlama-lama bernostalgia dengan dua benda itu—pikirnya—karena dengan memikirkan kenangan-kenangan lama dapat membuat ia cukup nyaman dengannya.

Hal yang menimpanya semalam terulang lagi—kebuntuan saat ia ingin menemukan sebuah jalan. Sosok yang ia—sebenarnya—rindukan tak juga mengingatkannya pada sebuah identitas yang membuatnya penasaran—nama yang akan ia panggil dengan mudah. Tentu setelah ia mengetahui nama itu, tak akan pernah ia melupakannya.

Ia—Grimmjow—tahu bahwa orang yang membuatnya tak karuan berada cukup jauh dengannya. Bahkan walau mereka hanya berada sejengkal antara satu sama lain, tak akan memperdekat jarak yang sudah terlanjur jauh. Sangat jauh.

Permusuhanlah yang membuat kesempatan untuk mendekat itu semakin tidak mungkin. Inilah yang saat ini sangat diakuinya.

"Aku ingin sekali saja. Cukup sekali saja…" Ia menunduk. Tenggelam dalam diam yang tak punya makna. Hanya sedang kosong, tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. _Blank._

Seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tak terkejut, terlalu asyik dengan khayalannya yang terlalu menggantung.

"Hei, jangan melamun," tegur seorang wanita sebaya dengannya—Neliel. Grimmjow menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul—seperti kebiasaannya.

Neliel mengambil tempat tepat di samping kanan Grimmjow yang sedang berkeluh kesah dalam hati diatas pagar yang masih terlalu dingin. Suhunya tak menyulutkan niat Grimmjow untuk berkhayal akan sosok gadis yang sedang ia dambakan kehadirannya.

"Langit sudah tak semendung dulu, ya… Sudah cukup berwarna-warni."

Semula Grimmjow yang tak mendengarkan perkataan Neliel dengan serius hanya manggut-manggut seadanya. Namun tak lama ia mengerti maksud Neliel. Walau mereka tak terlalu akrab, setidaknya Neliel telah berhasil membuka pikiran Grimmjow lagi.

"Menurutmu… apa aku harus memulai hidup baru?" tanya Grimmjow dengan sangat hati-hati agar Neliel tidak menyadari apa tujuannya.

"Jika itu yang menurutmu benar, apa salahnya. Lagipula bukankah kita sudah bukan kita yang dulu."

"Tapi… akh, aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mungkin kau benar."

"Memangnya kau harus menjadi orang lain agar dapat mencapai tujuanmu? Aku rasa tidak perlu. Mungkin kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan apapun yang kau pilih nanti."

"Kalau begitu… ya, mungkin akan aku coba. Walau aku mungkin belum bisa menjamahnya. Menyentuhnya dengan perasaanku," ucap Grimmjow pasrah. Mungkin ia hanya bisa berharap sang sosok dapat menyapanya, sekali saja.

Neliel yang menyimak Grimmjow sejak awal hanya dapat berharap yang terbaik untuk saudara sejalannya itu.

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Baik-baik saja,'kan?_

_Aku akan selalu mengirimimu semua pesan yang dapat aku utarakan, walau hanya dalam hati._

* * *

Shirayuki berdiam dalam rasa penasarannya pada suara-suara dan bayangannya tentang seorang pria yang selalu ia tanyakan siapa. Sesekali ia menjawab suara-suara yang terngiang dalam frekuensi pendengarannya.

"Mungkin kamu tidak mendengar suaraku tapi… aku harap jika kamu benar-benar nyata, kamu dapat menangkap apa pun yang aku katakana dan aku rasakan."

Keadaan yang sama ternyata tanpa sengaja menyambung ikatan antara keduanya. Walaupun banyak pernyataan kecuali dan kalau yang membuat beberapa hal jadi tak mungkin. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang dapat tersimpulkan dengan pasti. Mereka sedang merasakan apa itu cinta dan tahu bagaimana cara mencintai.

Sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan dua titik yang telah ditakdirkan berdampingan tak akan mempersulit garis yang menghubungkannya. Karena hakikatnya mereka akan bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan abadi.

'_Jika aku adalah sebuah pengecualian, dan bukanlah sebuah pengandaian, jadikan aku sesuatu yang nyata bagimu. Karena hanya dengan itu syaratmu akan terjawab dengan mudah.'_

* * *

- **Selesai** –

Berakhir dengan menggantung?

Kalau begitu maaf jika cerita yang telah saya buat cenderung membuat bingung para pembaca. Mungkin karena keterbatasan waktu yang dapat saya gunakan dengan baik dan pemanfaatan kesempatan yang telah diberikan para panitia yang kurang saya tanggapi serius membuyarkan ketidak-konsistenan saya akan event ini. Mungkin ini fict terakhir saya untuk jangka waktu satu bulan ini di fandom Bleach.

Alasan saya menggunakan pair Grimmjow x Shirayuki hanya karena saya pikir dua latar belakang mereka yang sangat berbeda membuat saya tertarik menggabungkan keduanya dalam satu tema cerita yang sama.

Dan tentang masa depan yang saya paparkan di atas hanya sebuah karangan yang berdasar dari imajinasi sederhana saya.

**-_10.40 pm_ -**

**PLEASE, Read and Review!**


End file.
